Work machines, such as backhoe loader, track loaders, and wheel loaders have a material handling bucket connected to one end of the machine for performing various work functions. The functions include loading material from stockpiles into trucks, digging material and transporting it to a dump site, and cleaning and hauling loose material from a construction or building site. Smaller type work machines, such as backhoe loaders are very versatile and are used frequently by small size contractors and independent owners to perform many different types of work functions. These machines are often operated close to existing buildings and/or new construction and require good skills by the operator to prevent damage to nearby structures. When the work bucket is being used to clean up or load material adjacent structures, it is difficult for the operator to see the outside edges or corners of the bucket. This is due to the location and arrangement of the arms and linkages which connect the bucket to the machine and which manipulate the bucket. These arms and linkages often block the operator's view of the bucket's outside edges and corners.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.